the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kincaid (Kalma Clan)
Kincaid is a Second Generation Fae dragon. He is the sole surviving offspring of Coco and Azalea. He is also the father of Handel, Tenzo, and Aether. Appearance Kincaid inherited the Chocolate primary from his mother, Azalea. His secondary and tertiary colors are Aqua and Leaf, respectively. For his genes, he was given Ripple/Stripes/Underbelly. He wears the Duneglider Cape along with the Journeyman's Satchels. About Plague Arc When the Gladekeeper had finally restored Azalea’s strength enough to breed, she and Coco had their first nest, which yielded three eggs. Three Faes were hatched, but only one was alive. This survivor was named Kincaid. Even before Kincaid matured, the clan decided that he would become the healer for Coco and Kladeos in Dugan’s place, while Azalea would join Anesia and Saphira. While he was still a hatchling, Kincaid alerted the clan and led them to Sabori’s den. Her mate, Vaughn, had died from the plague, and Sabori had sent Kincaid for help. When Kincaid became an adult, he was entrusted with a Wind egg that Qubine had found. This was the egg that hatched Xander. When the second strain had spread across the lair, killing half of Qubine’s old clan, Kincaid was the one to notice that his mother had gone missing. While Qubine was out searching for Azalea, Kincaid also pointed out that the magenta Fae hatchling had gotten into a breed change scroll. Qubine returned with both Azalea and Malus, but collapsed from his wounds from the Centaur attack. Kincaid was the one to heal him. Kincaid joined Coco and Kladeos in the Coliseum, and upon reaching level 10, received the Ripple gene. After Xander and Steele’s deaths, the Gladekeeper treated another member of Qubine’s old clan to breed with Kincaid. Kincaid and the female Mirror named Anuvien had three eggs. While they were nesting, Kincaid heard his mother’s screams and investigated, only to find that Malus had taken Azalea against her will. The rest of the clan followed him, but Kincaid stayed behind to tend to his nest and to the other hatchlings. When Qubine returned from his scavenging to find the clan gone, Kincaid informed him of what had happened. Kincaid couldn’t wait to see Malus’ punishment for what he did to his mother. After Malus and Azalea had recovered, Qubine called for an assembly. Kincaid dragged his three healthy hatchlings with him, naming them Handel, Tenzo, and Aether. Kincaid was then ordered to gather Serthis poisons for Orphne, along with Coco and Kladeos. Unfortunately, upon their return to the Sandswept Delta, they encountered very few Serthis. After completing the Sandswept Delta, they moved on to the Forgotten Cave, but the opponents there proved to be tough. They pulled out to avoid any casualties. The Riot of Rot began, and the Plaguebringer had fulfilled her promise to the clan. Except the dragons who had died rose from their grave as mindless zombies and began attacking the survivors. Kincaid joined the fight against the reanimated dragons with his newly grown sons. The clan managed to knock the dead dragons down and flee the Burial Grounds. The renimated dragons returned to their graves when the holiday ended. When Handel, Tenzo, and Aether attempted the Coliseum challenge, they were quickly overwhelmed. Kincaid passed on the wisdom of taking out the biggest threats as quickly as possible. To help with his own challenge, Amadeus devised a new strategy, by using new battle stones to defend against their weaknesses. Kincaid chose a Ward stone to help defend against magical attacks. The spell ended up saving his life in the Forgotten Cave, as he was able to survive a blast from a Flame Bolt. The Forgotten Cave challenge was then completed, and the team returned home. Kincaid, along with Coco and Kladeos, took a stroll in the marketplace. Kincaid was stunned at how Coco had gotten excited about finding a peridot flourished jewelry set for Azalea. They returned to the Coliseum, blazing their way through the Bamboo Falls. Then they attempted the Waterway, where Kladeos was fatally injured by Sunset Lashers and a Scarlet Flycatcher. Kincaid could only watch helplessly as Coco desperately tried to revive Kladeos, but to no avail. After finishing off the monsters in front of them, Kincaid and Coco left the Waterway. Upon returning to the lair, they both received their Stripes gene. When Orphne, Percival, and Brahm developed a powerful potion to stave off the plague, Qubine decided that Sabori would receive part of it. Sabori recovered enough to fight in Kincaid's team in Kladeos' place. Together, they finished the Waterway, and Kincaid received the Scholar battle stones to make him even more powerful. Some time later, Orphne had gone missing. Coco, Sabori, and Kincaid were the first designated search party. When it was discovered that Orphne had been captured by the Centaur clan, Kincaid joined the clan in her rescue. He, along with his parents, fought their way to the fort itself, intending to sneak inside. Coco was hit by a Vile Bolt, and then Kincaid healed him. Percival and Brahm entered the fort while the rest of the clan kept the Centaurs at bay outside. Kincaid was the one to spot Orphne flying from the fort with her sons, prompting Qubine to sound the retreat. After it was realized that an entire year had passed since the plague began, Kincaid and his team decided to finish their training once and for all. Their Berserker and Scholar stones helped them pass the remaining venues with ease. Upon completing the challenge, they lacked the excitement, but still felt very accomplished. Qubine called for an assembly to recognize their accomplishment. Then the Gladekeeper awarded Kincaid with his final gene, Underbelly. Shortly after, his mother Azalea had completed her challenge, along with Malus and Amadeus. Finally, Orphne had discovered a cure for the plague, and the sick dragons were healed. The clans remained separated, but shared the lair. Kincaid remained with the Kalma clan because the rest of his biological family was staying. Fae of Light Arc Kincaid fled the lair with Sabori when Erebus attacked. Their whereabouts are currently unknown. (To be updated as the story continues...) Relationships WIP Trivia * Kincaid's hatchday is September 28, 2014. * He is the sole survivor of Coco and Azalea's offspring (out of five from two nests total). * Kincaid is a Gen 2. * He joined Coco and Kladeos' Coliseum team to replace Dugan. * Kincaid reached Lvl 25 on August 28, 2015. Category:Nature Dragon Category:Fae Category:Male